


Spaccapollici

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Sea Monsters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Diciamo che, quando un rombo terrificante fece ribollire l’oceano proprio davanti alla nave del viceammiraglio, Coby sentì distintamente un brivido di paura percorrergli la schiena, in verso opposto rispetto al cazzotto quotidiano di Garp. Il fatto che il percorso fosse contrario non lo rassicurò in alcun modo.Una tipica giornata sulla nave del viceammiraglio Garp, tutto sommato.





	Spaccapollici

Coby salì di corsa sul ponte e inspirò la buona aria di mare. Lo iodio era miracoloso, dicevano i vecchi, la vita di mare era la vita migliore di tutte, perché _lo iodio, le tempeste, la forza dei muscoli e di volontà, cameratismo e quant’altro_. A Coby la vita di mare piaceva perché l’avrebbe portato a raggiungere il suo sogno.

Quello che non gli piaceva moltissimo della vita di mare era la sventola micidiale che Garp gli suonava ogni mattina sulla nuca – una botta mostruosa, da far fare l’inno militare a tutte le vertebre come se fossero state i tasti di uno xilofono. Il viceammiraglio ripeteva di continuo che un coppino al giorno avrebbe levato il medico di torno, quando in realtà Coby visitava il signor Tamarindo, ufficiale medico di bordo, anche piuttosto spesso.

Be’, la vita di mare insegna che ciò che non uccide, fortifica. O forse quella era la vita in generale, uhm... Ad ogni modo, Coby sapeva che dalla vita non ne sarebbe mai uscito vivo, quindi si dava da fare perché il suo obiettivo fosse ogni giorno più vicino.

Diciamo che, quando un rombo terrificante fece ribollire l’oceano proprio davanti alla nave del viceammiraglio, Coby sentì distintamente un brivido di paura percorrergli la schiena, in verso opposto rispetto al cazzotto quotidiano di Garp. Il fatto che il percorso fosse contrario non lo rassicurò in alcun modo.

Dal sudario del mare un mostro enorme si tolse le bende d’acqua e le gettò sul fondale, emettendo un rumore che avrebbe perforato i timpani del più sordo dei vecchi lupi di mare. Era un animale gigantesco: sovrastava di almeno dieci metri la prua della nave, a essere stretti di manica. Ancora più spaventosi della sua altezza erano i suoi due occhi diabolici – due occhi rosa, grossi come metà della vela di trinchetto (cioè _troppo grossi_ , secondo gli standard di Coby) –, che come singoli diavoli erano indipendenti uno dall’altro. In quel momento, la creatura stava (forse) guardando la nave del viceammiraglio con l’occhio destro, mentre con il sinistro cercava la fonte di luce sopra le proprie antenne.

E ogni occhio aveva tre pupille! Era rivoltante!

... O simpatico, visto lo strano guardaroba. Dipendeva dall’idea di simpatico e di rivoltante di ogni persona, in effetti, ma di certo i colori del suo corpo erano sgargianti e vistosi come quelli di un clown nel mezzo di un corteo funebre, tanto per restare allegri.

Il mostro aveva infine portato l’attenzione di _entrambi gli occhi_ sulla nave di Garp. Helmeppo, al fianco di Coby, era teso quanto l’amico. Coby, al fianco di Helmeppo, desiderava che i mostri di quella specie non fossero carnivori e che quel _preciso_ esemplare non avesse fame in quel _preciso_ momento.

Il mostro marino sollevò sopra la superficie del mare un paio di zampe, e l’equipaggio temette il peggio. L’animale innalzò le zampe fino a coprire in parte il sole, e l’equipaggio cominciò a disperare.

Poi la creatura si pulì gli occhi con le enormi zampe, e tornò a fissare la nave e tutti quegli insettini che si agitavano sul legno. Sembrava quasi che quelle formichine sulla nave gli stessero gridando contro qualcosa, ma che cosa, esattamente, questo l’enorme canocchia pavone non poteva saperlo. Non parlava (ancora) la lingua degli umani.

Coby non riusciva a capire il misterioso gioco del predatore, ma già immaginava che fosse soltanto un rituale divertente prima della fine (che sarebbe stata lunga e dolorosa).

Il mostro si mosse, fulmineo come un Luffy affamato verso un piatto di carne: le chele, che assomigliavano a dei guantoni da boxe, scattarono come delle molle, pronte a colpire la prua della nave a destra e sinistra. Coby non vide il movimento rapido delle chele, ma quando si voltò verso il viceammiraglio per chiedere ordini, non lo trovò dove lo aveva lasciato: al suo posto, c’era Bogart che guardava verso la polena, un po’ più in alto della testa di Helmeppo. Coby seguì lo sguardo del braccio destro di Garp, ma il rumore arrivò prima della visione: a una decina di metri da lui, il viceammiraglio aveva bloccato con un solido pugno l’attacco del mostro.

«Allora, spacca pollici!» disse Garp, riferendosi alla creatura marina.  «Chi ha il pugno più forte del mondo?»

Questa volta Coby poté apprezzare lo scambio di colpi tra uomo e animale marino. Il mostro ritrasse le chele, che scomparvero sotto il pelo dell’acqua solo per pochi secondi: poi apparirono di nuovo, grondanti d’acqua e di forza bruta, e avevano come obiettivo la parte anteriore della nave. Garp reagì opponendo un pugno micidiale alla bestia, e l’energia sprigionata sia dalle chele, sia dal pugno del viceammiraglio provocò cavitazione in aria: si udì una serie veloce di schiocchi, come di botti di fuochi artificiali, poi il fenomeno si manifestò visivamente, con un piccolo flash tra chele e mani. 

La forza prodotta in un singolo scambio di colpi era straordinaria.

«Lo ammetto. Sei forte. Ma vediamo come prendi questo!»

Garp spiccò un terzo salto, alto il doppio dei precedenti. Nella discesa calò con un pugno eccezionale su una delle chele del mostro, ancora vicine alla nave e, con un urlo che doveva (probabilmente) infondere ancora più forza nel colpo, scaraventò la bestia sotto la superficie del mare, a gran velocità – tanto che l’acqua si chiuse sulle antenne del mostro con un singolo _splof_.

Coby dovette recuperare la propria mascella a qualche metro di distanza dai propri piedi, visto quanto era sbalordito. (Metaforicamente parlando, s’intende, anche se in altre occasioni Garp era quasi riuscito, volontariamente o meno, a dislocargli la mascella _letteralmente_.)

«Forza, uomini, di nuovo alle corde e al timone! Vele spiegate! Sta arrivando il maestrale, che cosa aspettate, che sospinga la nave da solo?»

_ Aiutati, che il vento ti aiuta, _ dicevano i vecchi lupi di mare, quando erano abbastanza sobri da parafrasare proverbi altrui. Al momento Coby avrebbe tanto desiderato essere spigliato e un po’ brillo, un po’ come i pirati di alcune parti del globo bevono distillato di grano e patate prima di mettersi al timone – perché navigare da sobri è un’esperienza traumatica.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientato quando Coby è in addestramento da poco.  
> Tanto lo sanno tutti che il pugno più forte del mondo è l’happiness punch di Nami.
> 
> canocchia pavone:  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odontodactylus_scyllarus  
> ovviamente per questa storia la canocchina è diventata un mostro marino. Mi faceva ridere l'idea di una canocchiona gigante che dà cazzotti che rivaleggiano (ma non troppo) con quelli di Garp.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto.


End file.
